


A Boy & His Kitty: My "Ladybug" Prompt!

by BeeTeeDubya14



Series: Fun-Shots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Kwami Swap, Kwami Swap Week 2019, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14
Summary: My Prompt For Kwami Swap Week!





	A Boy & His Kitty: My "Ladybug" Prompt!

“So you’re Beetle Boy?” asked Malheureuse Dame, giving an unimpressed glare at the spotted lad who was supposed to be her partner. “You’re not what I expected.”

Not faltering in the slightest, he replied, “We’re fresh-off-the-presses  _ superheroes _ , dudette. What  _ were  _ you expecting?”

Despite the razor-sharp tongue that Beetle had learned the slightly haughty heroine held, it took Mal (as Beetle Boy had already nicknamed her) less time to come up with an answer than Beetle Boy expected. “Ugh, you have  _ no idea _ how much time my friend used to spend as a kid preparing to become a superhero.” Shrugging sheepishly, she added on, “I may have picked up a bit of that…” 

The two heroes would have continued, but the reappearance of Stoneheart in their vicinity reminded them of  _ why  _ they’d been chosen at all.

“You know,” remarked Nino to Tikki when it was all over, “Malheureuse Dame seemed really hesitant and awkward when she fought. It’s almost like she’d never been angry over anything enough to get in a fight herself, yeah?” 

It was true that the DJ in training wasn’t exactly a brawler himself, but his family had taught him how to defend himself.

“Well, maybe she hasn’t, Nino,” his kwami thoughtfully replied, “but at least she did end up fighting. I had a holder a long time ago who did nothing as their partners in battle did all the work, and then swooped in and took the credit for the victory. At least they didn’t keep me for too long.” 

Nino’s heart started to truly ache for Tikki. Then a thought came to him, interrupting that pain with another.

“Does Papillon Royal have a kwami?” inquired the current Ladybug holder, 

Tikki’s sadness told him all he needed to know; however, she suddenly booked it for his bag, informing the teenager of another presence in the room.

Interestingly enough, this new entry was Chloe. One on hand, she was a rich brat and ex-school bully who was still not trusted by many of the student body; on the other side of the stick, she was taking steps to become a nicer person, so Nino had been willing to forgive her (especially if Adrien was her childhood friend) as long as she stayed that way.

The question was still in the air, however; why in the world had she scrambled into the  _ boys’ _ locker room?

Nino decided that he needed to know; what if she was hurt or crying? When he came upon her hunched into a wall, however, another of the biggest shocks of his life awaited him.

There stood Chloe, talking with a small, floating cat-themed kwami (or so he presumed).

She still hadn’t noticed him, though, so he steeled his nerves and prepared to make his presence known.


End file.
